Dead Stories
by orlock22
Summary: Follow two orphaned brothers through a apocalyptic world. Will they survive? Jackson and Michael have been orphaned for two years after loosing their parents. Just when they are about to get their life settled with Jackson getting a job and about to get a apartment, the apocalypse hits.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to my screwed up form of America! Are you ready to read about zombies and the apocalypse? This story is going to take you on quite the adventure.**

_Dead Stories: The Beginning_

_Jackson's P.O.V_

"What is the worst thing about being fostered?" Jason asks looking at me from across the small fire we have built.

I think back to all the times me and Michael had to move. Me and my brother Michael are orphans. I turned eighteen today, Michael turned sixteen last month. Our parents were killed in a drunk driving accident. The driver was in a semi and had stopped at a bar. When he started driving again he ran a stoplight and crashed into my dads car head on. I was sixteen when they died. I was coming home after picking my brother up from school and there were men in black suits and police officers waiting on our porch.

Ever since that day me and brother have been jumping from home to home. Our most recent one is here in Tennessee. We have only been here a day and I don't even remember the peoples names. We got to their house and they told us we could go camping with the neighbors kids that were our age. We filled our hiking bags they gave us and grabbed a hunting knife and hatchet and met up with the other kids. There is Jason, John, me, my brother Michael, Sara, Caitlyn, and Allie.

We went to a clearing up a few miles in the woods and set up camp and have been camping for about a week. I look at Jason. "I would probably have to say never seeing your parents again." Michael looks down at the ground. Thinking about mom and dad always makes him sad and distant.

Jason looks down too along with everyone else. Sara looks at me. "It has to have some good parts too though right?" She gives me a weak smile.

We have all gotten to know each other over that last week and became good friends. I look into the fire and think for a minuet. "Well, yeah I guess. We got to meet you guys." I return her smile with my own.

She looks over at Michael before looking back at me. "You two look a lot alike, do you have a picture of your parents?"

I nod my head and head over to my bag by the tents and open up the front pocket. I pull out my wallet and open it up. I pull out the picture of me, mom, my brother, and my dad. I look at my picture again. I have long black hair that goes to the middle of my eyes. My eyes are a bright emerald green. I smile at my brothers picture. He has slightly shorter black hair and the same eyes. His face is more childish where as mine is sculpted more as a adults.

I walk over and hand Sara the picture. "Wow, your mom was beautiful."

I smile sadly. "Yea.. She was."

John stands up and stretches. "Well guys its pretty late, I'm hitting the sack."

We all laugh and agree. Me and Michael head to our ten that's slightly away from everyone else's. "Ready to head back soon?"

Michael looks down. "No I love just being up here camping, away from everything. Its just like when we used to go with dad and uncle before uncle passed away."

Michael lays down on his sleeping bag, too hot to sleep in it. "Yea, I know. I miss being able to camp for weeks at a time. Look at it this way, ill be getting a job and a apartment for us soon. We can go camping for holidays."

Michael yawns and tiredly says. "Yea, your right. That's sounds fun though." He rolls over and falls asleep.

I lay back on my sleeping bag. "Shit, I forgot the bag outside." I quietly unzip the tent and step out. I look to the fire pit. There is a small flame still burning showing my hiking bag and hatchet in front of it. "Oh good its right there, thought id have to go searching for it. I walk up and put my bag on and grab the small axe. I look up when I hear something shuffling in the trees and bushes coming in my direction. "Who's there?" I call out quietly.

I wait for a minuet. The shuffling stops and a loud moan sounds out. The sound is low and eerie and makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I tighten my grip on the hatchet. "Hello?" I call a little louder while backing away slowly. Everyone else is asleep in their tents so no one hears the moans coming from the woods. The moaning gets louder as the thing shuffles faster through the trees heading straight for me. Just as I am about to call out for Michael or John a person bursts through the tree line. They stop when they get out of the trees and look around. I look more closely at the person, the firelight lighting their face up slightly. There skin is ash grey and their eyes are glazes over and bloodshot. The thing makes another struggled moan. I look at its mouth and start to shake with fear. The creatures jaw is coming off, hanging on to its face by strings of rotting meat and muscle. Blood and drool are leaking out of its mouth and running down its chin before dripping to the floor.

The creature looks around before its lifeless eyes fall on me. It looks at me fore a second and I stand there shaking in fear. The creature lets out a loud ear splitting screech that only decaying vocal cords can make. The thing raises one of its arms up at me, dripping black blood from slices all over its arm and starts to walk to me quickly. It walks straight through the fire sending embers flying and catching its ragged ripped up pants leg on fire. The creature doesn't even flinch and keeps stumbling to me. "Holy shit!" I scream out as I draw my arm back. The creature gets in arms length grabbing at my chest with its arm. I bring the axe around and sink it into the things temple. It stops and its jaw tries to move a little more before it falls to its knees. I pull the axe free and the creature falls face first on the ground leaking out black clotted blood.

Sara and Caitlyn come out of their tent and scream. I look down at the thing at my feet and throw up, hands on my knees. Michael runs up to me and rubs my back. "What happened?!"

I point down to the dead guy. "Th- That thing came out of the woods. He ran at me." Michael looks down at the thing.

"Is it dead?" He kicks its arm. It makes a squish sound and more blood leaks out of the cuts on its arm.

"I- I thinks so.. It let out this deathly screech. I think it was calling out for more." We hear a scream and look up to see another one of the things is on top of Sara. The thing is biting into her neck while Caitlyn stands there petrified. Blood is pouring out of Sara while she grabs at Caitlyn trying to get help. I look around for Allie and see her trying to fight off a bleeding Jason. He has a bite mark on his neck that's squirting blood. His blood is all over Allie while she tries to fight him off. John runs up to us throwing Michael his bag and his hatchet.

"We need to get out of here before they notice us!" He pulls out his hunting knife and helps me up. "Don't stop, just run!" He starts to run in the opposite direction of the things.

"Come on!" I follow after John pulling my brother behind me. We run through the trees in the dark. The moonlight our only light source. We jump fallen trees and shoulder our way through bushes. We run and run getting farther from the moans and struggled screams of our friends. I look over at Michael, he has tears going down his face. I look in front of me too late to see the briar bush. I go straight through it, my shirt getting some tears and a few scratches across my face. I just keep running following John. When we finally make it to the edge of the forest we burst out and into a street behind the small community of houses. There are crashed cars everywhere littering the road.

John motions for us to follow him quietly. We follow him down the road, weapons at the ready. He leads us down the road and to a house. "Keep watch while I get this door open." Me and Michael nod as we watch the road for anymore of those creatures. "Come on." We follow him into the house quietly. He closes the door as quietly as he can. "Wait here and keep watch outside while I check and make sure nothings in here with us."

"Alright." He heads down the small hallway to what looks like a kitchen. The house isn't too big, one story. It has a bathroom, kitchen, two bedrooms, a living room, and a basement or cellar. There is a garage added on to the house.

John comes back. "Alright, its safe. I didn't see any of those creatures outside or on the streets. Help me board up the windows and doors while we have time. There are hammers and nails in the garage. Try to be as quiet as you can." He heads into the garage with us following. The garage is almost empty, there are stacks of wood in the middle and a workbench with all sorts of tools on it against the wall. "I was planning on building a deck this summer." He hands us a belt with a pouch on it full of nails. We grab a hammer and get to work.

After everything is done we all sit around the living room with the lights off. Every room is almost empty, we moved the furniture in front of the doors. We all are tense and afraid that one of those things will try to get inside. John looks at us. "Yall need to sleep, ill keep watch. Jackson I will wake you up in a couple hours for you to take over for a bit."

"Alright sounds good." Me and Michael throw our bags in the middle of the room and use them as pillows while we try to sleep. After a few minuets I am asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome back. So this is my fourth story I am still working on. I have to juggle writing chapters for each story so it may take a little bit to get these stories out. I need a great rag tag group of survivors for this story so if you want to be in the story, private message me the ideas for your character. Only one character per person aloud, only exception is if you have a brother or sister or best friend that wants to be in the story with you. I want at least ten survivors, so hurry and PM me your characters! I do not own any companies or brands named in this story, I only own the characters I created.**

_Dead Stories Chapter Two: Trying to Survive _

_Jackson's P.O.V_

_Dead lifeless eyes. Scarred blood covered face. The blood and saliva drip off the creatures chin. The chin that is barely attached to the creatures face. Its arms raised trying to grab me. It sits, watching me as I shake in fear with a shaky grip on my hunting knife. "Michael... I know your in there... Don't do this, don't make me do this!" Its glazed over bloodshot eyes just look at me before it lets out that inhuman screech. "Michael.. Stop! Please don't make me have to do this!" The dead form of my brother starts to sprint at me. "Michael!" I bring the knife up and under his chin as he is about to slam into me. He stops mid stride and falls to his knees. With one last grab at my face, he falls to his knees. I slowly pull the knife out of him and catch his lifeless form before he hits the ground. I cradle him close. "Michael... I am so sorry! I couldn't protect you! I failed you!" I sob into his chest. _

"Jackson!" Someone quietly whispers my name loud enough to bring me out of my dream.

"Huh?" I look around to find John shaking me awake. "What's going on?"

"It's time for your watch. When daylight comes back, wake me up. We are going out to look for better weapons." He helps me stand up before laying in my place.

"Alright. What exactly am I doing?" I ask unsure of what he means by keep watch.

"Just stay awake and listen. If any of those things try to get in, wake us up so we can either fight them off or run." He lays his head back down.

"Uh... Alright." He quickly falls asleep. I walk over to the wall and sit down. The hardwood floor under me covered in dust. "So this is really happening.. I thought it was all a dream... I should look around for something better to use than this hatchet." I stand up and quietly go into the garage. I look around the work bench. "Nothing.. There has to be something useful here." I walk out of the garage and head into one of the bedrooms. I look in what looks like Johns parents room. All of the furniture is against the windows hiding the inside from sight. The bed is against the windows along with the night stands. I check under the mattress of the bed.

I lift up the mattress and laying in the middle under it is a revolver. I grab the gun and slowly lower the mattress back down. I pull back the hammer halfway and check the cylinder for bullets. It hold six bullets and is fully loaded. I look at the bottom of one of the bullets, 38 Special. It is not a very large caliber but it will definitely do the job. The gun itself is a stainless steel snub nosed Smith and Wesson 38 Special, double action. I know a lot about most guns. I was supposed to be getting a job as a gunsmith before all this went down. I put the gun in my back pocket.

I open the drawer on the night stand. There is a small box of bullets for the revolver and a watch. I grab the watch and put it on. It is a electronic watch and tells the day of the week, day of the month and time. It is waterproof. The watch is already set. I grab the box of ammo and open it up. It is missing six bullets. There are twenty four bullets left in the box. I walk back to the living room and put the box on the floor and drag my bag out from under Michaels arm.

I dump out my bag. I push everything except my hunting knife compass and hatchet aside. I put the hatchet on the clip so it hangs on the bag. I stand up and put the hunting knife on my belt. I pocket the compass and put the box of ammo in the now empty bag. I stand up and put on the bag and look outside the window through a crack in the boards and furniture. Its almost daylight.

I walk over and shake John lightly. "Hey, John its almost daylight."

He jerks awake, tense. He looks around then visibly relaxes. "Alright." He slowly gets up and starts to empty his pack of useless weight while I wake up Michael.

"Hey, wake up." I say nudging him with my foot.

"Alright, alright." He sits up and yawns.

"Empty your bag of everything, keep your hatchet and knife." I walk over to John and show him the revolver. "I found this under one of the mattresses."

"Keep it. Were going to have a lot more pretty soon, were going for the gun store a few miles away." He says pulling on his backpack.

I look at him. "You really think we can make it back carrying all that weight?"

He grins. "Not on foot. We are going to steal a car at the gun store, preferably a truck and load up the back plum full of ammo and guns." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "If all else fails we will fill our bags and run with some handguns and maybe a rifle."

I think of how bad this could turn out in a flash. "Wont we need food?"

John thinks for a minuet. He scratches his head. "Well.. Yea, but we will need weapons to get to the food. We don't know what could be in between us and the food."

"Yeah, your right." I look over to Michael.

He is walking up to us with his empty backpack. "Alright well I'm ready. When are we leaving?"

We both look to John. "Were going to head out now. We didn't nail up the front door for a reason. Get you weapons ready while I clear the door."

"What if there are some outside?" Michael asks me. His hands are shaking a little and he is nervous.

"Just chop them with your axe. You will be okay. Me and John got your back." I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He relaxes a little and his hands stop shaking.

"Get ready. Remember try to keep quiet." John slowly opens the door and we look out.

The sight outside is worse than before. The houses are all either closed and lifeless or open and with no sigh of life. There are empty cars with doors open and stuff like clothes falling out. People trying to leave that probably had to just run. Clothes and suitcases litter the road. I stop John and motion to the cars. "We might be able to find a gun in one of the cars. You know people around here usually carry one with them. If they had to leave in a hurry, then they might have left a gun."

John looks at the cars thinking. "We will check the cars on the way to the store. Grab anything of use. If your bag gets filled let me know." We head off down the path way.

There is a car across the street from a house that left its doors open. It is a old jeep with its trunk left open. I walk to the back of the jeep and look around in the trunk. There are a few suitcases and a box of canned food. I open up the first suitcase and dig around in it. I dump out all the clothes and a small box falls on the clothes pile. I pick up the box. Its just a normal cardboard box with some weight to it. I open it hoping for a gun. There is a pocket knife and a whole bunch of jewelry. At the bottom is a gold square. I put the knife on my pocket and pull out the cube. "Dude, look at this. I think this is real gold."

Michael walks over and holds it. "Dude I think it is. Why would anyone just keep a cube of gold? This would have easily been worth a few thousand."

I laugh. "Maybe they were drug dealers and in the second suitcase is there stash of pills and meth." I pull over the suitcase. "Dude this thing has a lot of weight to it." I slowly unzip the suitcase and open it up. There are clothes in it. I pull out the clothes and throw them out. Under the clothes are two of the most illegal things I have ever seen. Two fully automatic sub machine guns sit in the case. "Okay, now I know for a fact they were something." I grab one of the guns. I look at it for a second and look at the clip. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." The magazine is for a Airsoft gun. I look closer at the barrel of the gun and see black paint chipping off to show a bright orange barrel. I throw the gun on the clothes and throw the second one too.

"Those things aren't heavy. Maybe there is something good in there?" Michael looks at me holding one of the guns.

John looks at me. "Hurry up dude, we don't have all day."

I look in the bag and pull out a pistol. It has some weight to it. I look at the barrel end and see there isn't any paint. There is nothing orange. I look at the clip and see it is loaded with bullets. I look at one of the bullets and is a 9mm. "Oh hell yeah, here we go." I hand the gun over to john and look in the bag to find another one with three boxes of ammo. One box is empty, having filled both our magazines. The other two are full and ready to be used. "Michael get in my bag and take out the box of revolver ammo."

He digs in my bag looking for the right pocket. He pulls out the box. "Got it."

"Put it in your bag and here." I hand him the revolver. "Remember the basic safety for this." He puts the revolver in his pants pocket.

John takes a box of bullets. "Lets get this food. Michael you take this box in the house, Jackson me and you are going to get the rest of the cars close to us checked. We can get to the store another day. This food might not be here tomorrow." He walks to another car straight down the line while Michael heads to the house with the box.

"Ill watch for more of those rotters while you guys check cars." Michael climbs up on the jeep and watches down both sides of the roads and keeps a eye on the houses.

I walk to a car in front of a older looking house. The houses paint is coming off and the windows are broken. There is a van in front of the house. Its doors and trunk left open. I walk to the trunk and look inside. Empty. I continue down the line of cars. By the time we had them all checked we had a few stacks of boxes full of food and a good bit of water and other drinks in the house. We close up the door and block it off.

"Michael its your turn for first watch, wake me up in a few hours." John says as he lays down to go to sleep.

"Night bro." I say as I lay down and go to sleep.


End file.
